


Butterflies and Memento Mori

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, basically SDR2 with a character replacment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Butterfly Effect: When one small change can make big changes; the ripple effect.Memento Mori: Remember that you dieAnd how might this apply, I wonder? These two concepts are not explicitly linked, yet its events such as death that really make people ponder the 'what ifs"OrWhat if SDR2 had someone with a talent that could actually understand Nagito?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Pebble dropped in a pond

Have you ever asked yourself what might happen if you didn’t exist? Or how things might have changed if certain people hadn’t died? I myself like to wonder what might have happened had people like Alexander Hamilton or Abraham Lincoln had lived longer. Perhaps Lincoln would have furthered the restoration movement, who knows. 

This is called the butterfly effect.

One little change causes many changes down the line. The ripple effect also comes to mind

This particular butterfly effect started with a little slip-up. Well, some would argue that it was more than just a ‘little slip up’, but that's neither here nor there. Who made it doesn’t really matter, but what does matter is what happened afterward.

It’s not immediately apparent, but will in time.

What was this screwup, you ask? Well, you’ll just have to see. But rest assured, it does matter.

Now, let's not keep everyone waiting, shall we?

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hi! My name is %Q)@%#), and I’m a student of Hope's Peak Academy. I wasn’t expecting to get in, but hey, I’m not complaining._

_Hope’s Peak only takes the best students in each of their fields. We’re called Ultimates._

_What’s mine, you ask? Well, I’m the Ultimate #@($T@$*. Pretty neat, right? I’m very good at reading people, and I ended up going down the rabbit hole._

_Oh? Where am I going? To my cla-!_

_...What...is this? It’s...a hallway? No, that can’t be right._

_Huh? There’s a door…_

_I wonder...what’s behind it…._

**_*GAME START*_ **


	2. Prologe

The first thing Hajime noticed was the sound of waves, and the sunlight coming through his eyelids. The next thing was the heat, and the feeling of sand beneath him.

“ _ Hey _ ...hey! Are you alright?”

A boy with messy white hair stood over Hajime Hinata. He was looking down at him, concern in his eyes. 

“Huh?”

“I asked if you were alright. You were the last to wake up. Everyone else already left. Well, except for her, but she just got here as well.”

The boy gestures to the only other person in the vicinity.

She was short, no taller than five foot two. Her long brown hair was done in a single braid down her back, and she had black framed ectangular classes over her green eyes. She wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a knee length grey sweater over a black v neck shirt with the word Breathe on it in gold letters, along with a knit yellow neck wrap and a small pink cat pendant. She also had a purple denim purse slung over her shoulder.

“Glad to see you up.”

“Who are you people?”

“Huh? We’re your classmates, obviously. Oh, but I guess we only just met. I’m Nagito Komaeda. They call me the Ultimate Lucky Student. It’s not really anything special, but anyway.”

“My name is Nozomi Takeba, and I’m the Ultimate Psychologist,” the girl said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hajime Hinata, and I’m…”

He trails off when he realizes he doesn’t actually have any idea what his talent could be.

“What’s wrong Hajime?” Nagito askes.

I...can’t remember what my talent is.”

Both Nozomi and Nagito’s eyes widened.

“Really? That’s not good. Well, don’t sweat it for now. You need to meet everyone else, right?” Nagito says, brushing off the situation easily.

“R-right.”

The immediate dismissal is a bit strange, but Nagito is right. There’s no point in stressing over it right now.

“This way,” Nozomi called, waving them over to the start of a path leading inland.

Nagito led the way, having met everybody already.

Their first stop is the ranch.

“Squish!”

A small girl with blonde pigtails in an orange kimono is kneeling on the ground, pressing her thumb against it and giggling happily.

“Um, what might you be doing?” Nozomi eventually questions.

The girl jumps, landing hard on her butt.

“Jeez! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“But we were in your line of sight,” Hajime tells her.

She blinks. “H-huh? No you weren’t!”

“Yes, we were,” Nozomi says with a sigh. “Anyway, I’m Nozomi Takeba, the Ultimate Psychologist.”

“And I’m Hajime Hinata. Who might you be?”

“Hmm? I’m Hiyoko Saionji.”

“Hiyoko is the Ultimate Traditional Dance,” Nagito explains. “She’s performed overseas many times already.”

“Really? That’s quite impressive.” Nozomi says.

But Hiyoko has already gone back to doing whatever it was she was doing when they got there.

“Um, what are you doing?” Hajime asks slowly.   
  
“Hmm? I’m squishing, of course.”

“...yes, but what.”   
  


“Squishing Mr.Ant, obviously. If you do it just right, it makes an awesome sound. Wanna join?”

“I, uh, think I’ll pass…” Nozomi, understandably, looks pretty disturbed by this behavior.

After that, their conversation is apparently over, as she goes back to ignoring them

There is another girl there, Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnaist. Nozomi seems a bit bothered by her clothes, but Hajime doesn’t dare consider why.

The marketplace is their next stop. 

Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Nurse and Musician respectively, seem to take to Nozomi pretty quickly, and she does the same. Mikan is...overly apologetic, something that seems to catch Nozomi’s attention immediately. 

They stop at the Airport next, which gives Hajime a brief reprieve, only to find out from Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, that the planes don’t function. 

It might have been his imagination, but he thought Nagito seemed...almost relieved at that fact, thought he’s not sure why.

Nozomi gets very excited when she meets Gundham’s hamsters, and they seem to not mind her either, if them letting her pet them is any indication. At least, that’s what Gundham says, and Hajime’s not sure how much he trusts a breeder who raises hampsters in his scarf.

His first impression of Byakuya is that...well, to put it simply, that he’s a bit of a prick. Nevertheless, he does seem to be a capable leader, something Hajime is grateful for.

One funny moment they have is meeting the Yakuza, Fuyuhiko. Mainly that, thought Nozomi isn’t all that much taller than him, its enough to really irritate him.

Nekomaru is...loud, insistent that he and Nozomi introduce themselves as confidently as possible. He’s boisterous, for sure.

“Hey, weren’t you the guy who passed out on the beach earlier”

He’s a bit taken aback by this redheaded girls forwardness, since they hadn’t even met yet. “Um, yeah…?”

“You gotta keep it together, you know? At times like this, its the boys job to keep the girls safe.”

“R-right…”

Next to him, Nozomi huffs. “Uh, are you implying girls can’t protect the guys? Because I’m pretty sure there are plenty of girls who could kick a guys ass. Oh, and please don’t criticize him for passing out, okay? I did too. Initial impressions are important, and you don’t want him getting the wrong idea, do you?”

The girl seems quite taken aback at the defence. “What!? No, it’s not like that.”

“Well, just saying. Oh, by the way, I’m Nozomi Takeba, the Ultimate Psychologist. You met Nagito already, right?”

The girl nods as Nozomi turns to him.

“Ah, right. I’m Hajime Hinata. I, uh, can’t remember my talent at the moment, but it's nice to meet you, I suppose?”

“I’m Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. I do hope we can get along. And, uh, sorry to disappoint, but I’ve already made a mental note to remember you as unreliable Hajime. It’ll be hard to change my mind, alright.”

“What!? That fast? But we literally just met!” Hajime protests.

“About that,” Nozomi interjects. “Did you know that as quick as the first seven seconds of meeting someone, your brain forms its first impression of someone, one that’s very hard to change? And research suggests it only takes a tenth of a second to decide on things like trust worthiness.”

Mahiru’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yup, which is why I told you early to watch it about the gender thing. You might make the guys dislike you, which isn’t something that would really be at all beneficial if you actually want everyone to get along.”

Nozomi turns heel, shoving her hands in her pocket, and walks into the building they’re standing outside of.

Their introduction with Peko, the swordswoman, is quite professional, for lack of a better word, and seems to ease Nozomi’s mind a bit. Chiaki, the gamer, is very interested in Nozomi’s talent, as game psychology is quite interesting, and Nagito gently reminds her they still have people to meet.

All three of them are annoyed by Teruteru’s perverted nature, and Nagito does his best to get Sonia to ignore him.

Eventually they all gather at the beach, and Usami hands out swimsuits. Nozomi is among the people who go to change.

But it’s after all that, when they’re just trying to have a good time, that the metaphorical shit hits the fan.

He supposed a two-tone monochromatic bear was no stranger than Usami, who also ended up becoming half and half, though her color pallet was pink and white instead of black, but it was what he told them that really made him concerned.

They’re supposed to kill each other? And they aren’t able to leave unless they get away with it? 

Monokuma leaves with a laugh, and they stand in silence.

“U-um…”

To his surprise, Nozomi is the first to speak. 

“Perhaps we ought to check the handbooks, before anything else? At the very least, I think it’d be a good idea to know exactly what the rules are. We don’t want to accidentally break any, after all.”

“I think that is a good course of action,” Byakuya agrees.

Despite a few grumbles, everyone does listen and check their handbooks.

It’s insane, but there’s nothing any of them can do about it right now. 

Without a word, they all dispersed back to the cottages.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess why I chose the name Nozomi? I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your predictions in the comments. Who might this person be replacing, if any. What's their talent? Name? 
> 
> hint; name has some loose connection to Nagito


End file.
